Better Than a Roman Bath
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: John and Evan are offered to spend a weekend away from Atlantis with their new allies. What does the military commander and his second in command do when they get three days off? Read and find out! SLASH! John/Evan.
1. Chapter 1

**So once again a new story is out, it's a -like always- slash story, John/Evan story :) There are some strong sexual scenes but no violence. Filled with cute fluff :)  
Rated +16/M, in Finland when you're 16 you're legally allowed to have sex anda in my opinion, if you're allowed to have sex then you can as well read about it so hence the rating.  
Don't like then don't read! ENJOY!**

**ONE**

"Glad that's over," said John wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"It's not that bad, sir," said Evan walking beside him.

John, Evan and Teyla had been sent to negotiate with the people on the planet SS4-672, the people there were nice and peaceful. It had not taken long to come to an agreement with them and that John was happy about, why he was there he had no idea, Evan and Teyla were the negotiators. They were even good at it, very good.  
Like most planets in the Pegasus Galaxy they were plagued by the wraith not as much as some other planets as SS4-672 was a bit on the side. Not many people came here, and so they even though not horribly after in the development, more like in the middle. From what John could see they had some kind of baths or spas as they had something which looked a bit like the geysers you could find on Iceland.

"What are you two talking about?"

Teyla had come out from the small house the negotiations had been kept in, beside her walked the leader of the Iories. His name was Aeron. John liked Aeron; from the first time they had met he had felt respect for the older man. He liked the Iories in general; they were honest and nice people. Even though he had not known them for more than maybe a week or two he was happy that they had found the address to the planet in Atlantis database.

"Nothing much, the Colonel was just telling me how beautiful he thinks this planet is," said Evan.

"Why thank you, I'm very happy that you like it," said Aeron with a chuckle.

"Master Aeron proposed just a very interesting idea," said Teyla.

"Well let's hear it," said John, wondering if he had heard right, that there had been the tiniest of hints of jealousy in Teyla's voice. Whatever it was Aeron had in mind, it could not be bad.

"I and the rest of the Iories would be honored if the Colonel and the Major would stay a few days here on our planet, as you two are the highest in command, it would be a pleasure for us if you would accept our hospitality," said Aeron.

John could not believe what he was hearing, spending a few days on a beautiful planet where there are no enemies and no wraith, and to get to spend it with Evan? John had to fight the urge to accept the offer immediately, glancing to his side Evan seemed as eager to accept as he was.

"I thank you very much for your offer Master Aeron and the Major and I gladly accept but I still need to speak with Doctor Weir about it," said John.

"Of course."

Aeron smiled, he liked Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne and Teyla, he had no met anyone else from the rumored city of Atlantis but he liked what he had seen. He was almost sure that there was something going on between the Colonel and Major but it seemed as from where they were from it was not accepted. It was sad, here on Ioray all love was accepted, whether it was between a man and a woman or between two people of the same sex.

In a way even though he had not known them for long, he wanted to help them, of course he was also interested in their customs and culture and so it was like killing two birds with one stone. His bonded, had told him at least a hundred of times not to be too curious or not to stick his nose in others businesses but he could not help himself.

"We'll talk with Doctor Weir when we get back and then we'll see, is that okay?" asked John looking at Aeron.

"Of course, you're the guests after all, I will wait for your reply," said Aeron.

They had almost reached the gate and it was time to say goodbye. Bidding their goodbyes Aeron watched as the three figures in their odd clothes, walking towards the gate, dialing it. It was amazing that after all this time, for almost sixty years he had seen someone dial the gate and the see someone walk through it and still after all this time it was still as fascinating as it was when he was nine and for the first time dared to stray further from their small village territory.

"That was really nice of him to offer us to stay for a few days," said Evan.

"Yeah, I really hope it will fit into my schedule, I could really do with a small vacation," said John.

"We were lucky to have found the Iories," said Teyla.

"Yeah, we really were and think that it was one of those overly normal squabbles between Rodney and Zelenka that made it possible," said John with an amused expression on his face when he thought of the reason to how they had found the planet.

"At least they'll be squabbling about something new for a change," said Evan.

"Yeah, now it'll be 'I found the planet!' 'No I found it!'" said John.

"Shush, both of you," said Teyla but the smile on her face really made it impossible for John and Evan to take her seriously.

"Well it's true," said John dialing the gate so that they could get back to Atlantis.

They were met by Weir, Rodney, Zelenka and Carson all waiting to hear about what happened and how the negotiations had gone.

"Welcome back," said Weir smiling at them, "everything seemed to have gone well."

"Yes ma'am, everything went well, better than we ever could have expected," said Evan.

"Yes, the Iories really are exceptional," said Teyla.

"Come on then, let's go up to the meeting room," said Weir motioning for them to follow her.

John fell into step behind Weir, the others two steps behind him, well Rodney, Zelenka and Carson did that, Teyla and Evan only walked about half a step behind him, one on either side of him. Walking all the way to the meeting room did not take long, as it was not far from the gate room.

Reporting of what had happened took only a short while as they had the whole agreement written down on a paper. Teyla and Evan did most of the talking as they had been the main negotiators on this trip but even John opened his mouth once in a while to give his input on something. All in all, the three of them were in an agreement, the Iories were kind people and were to be treated with respect, food supplies and weapons was not always the most important thing, having this friendship meant much more to them than that.

"Was that all or…?" asked Weir.

"Oh yes, Master Aeron the leader of the Iories proposed for Major Lorne and me that we would stay over there for a few days so that they would find out more about our culture and we of theirs," said John.

"He did? That's very generous of him," said Weir and even though she had not said it, John knew that she was considering the idea which practically meant she would let them go.

"Yes, and it would be good for us, this would give us the chance to find out more about them and deepen the union," said Evan.

"Yes why not, it's not as if there is an wraith attack going on, and I think both of you deserve a bit of a break, even though it's work but I think getting away from all the paperwork will be good," said Weir smiling at her military commander and his SIC.

John could have danced; instead he did a mental samba trying to suppress his very unprofessional smile. Evan did not seem to have the same problem, standing there looking as calm and collected as if they were talking about the weather. Not that it bothered John, he knew that Evan just as happy as he was that he would get to spend a few days away from Atlantis and their hectic schedules.

"Well then gentlemen, Teyla, I think we're done," said Weir standing up from her chair.

"Has anyone seen Ronon?" asked John he had not seen the Satedan since the morning yesterday when they went out for their run.

"Last time I saw him he was kicking some marine ass," said Rodney already tapping away on his electric pad thingy.

"Well then the training area it is," said John and went to find Ronon, Teyla followed him maybe they could take a round with the sticks.

Evan went to his office to do some paperwork and he had to find a few marines that were to take the place of two marines that had died off world. It was a never ending job, making and remaking the duty roosters. Sometimes Evan was not sure what he was doing in the Pegasus Galaxy and then there were times when he wished he would never have to go back to earth.

Getting away for a few days would be nice, not having to worry about anything and just relax it had been sometime since he had done just that. There was always something in the way, if it was not the wraith then it was some device done by the ancients and God had he not been in the middle of those accidents far too many times.

No, he looked forward to spending a few days off Atlantis, where he would not need to worry about being attacked behind every corner, even though that was not really possible in a forest, jumped from behind a tree on the other hand was possible. It would be even better because John would be there too. Thanks to the DADT they had to hide their relationship, it was hard living inside such confined borders were you had little privacy but somehow they made it work. It was not perfect but what in life was perfect, at least they had each other.

Evan knew that John was as excited as he was, that little extra strut in the Colonels step when he walked out from the meeting room had said everything. Now it was only to pray that nothing came up that would stop them from going, knowing both of their luck for ending up in trouble off-world, which was infamous on Atlantis, there was always a chance that something would happen.

They had somehow established a routine, when John got kidnapped or something along those lines then Evan saved John and when it was Evan's and his teams turn to get kidnapped then John came to Evan's rescue. And if it happened as it had done a few times that they both ended up kidnapped on the same time then most people on Atlantis cried. It was no secret that the marines actually pulled straws on who would have the bad fortune on having to save them. Not to talk about John and Evan's talent of ending up in weird rituals, sexual and non-sexual, not many people went freely with them on an off world mission anymore, except for their teams, as they were used to all those odd and crazy things happening.

**STARGATE: ATLANTIS**

"Did you speak with master Aeron?" asked Evan of John when they were sitting in John's office going through some reports that would be going back to earth with the next data burst.

"Yeah I did," said John scribbling on a piece of paper, "I did not want to stretch it too far ahead so we'll go this Friday and come back on Sunday."

"That's the day after tomorrow," said Evan.

"Yeah."

"Works for me," said Evan smiling at John.

"Good. Can't wait to get away from all this for a few days," said John making a sweeping hand gesture of his overfull desk.

You could barely see the desk it was so full of paper that just walking past it could cause an avalanche. It had happened a few times and in the end John got so annoyed over the papers lying on the floor that he left them lying around, which resulted in him now having as much paper on the floor as on his desk. Sometimes Evan wondered if there even was a floor underneath all the paper, only a small trail of none covered floor led from the door to John's desk, everything else was hidden.

"Sometimes I really wonder how you find anything in this mess," said Evan.

"Find anything? Whoever said that I find anything," said John grinning at Evan who forced himself not to sigh.

"Only you John, only you," sighed Evan.

"I know, I'm one of a kind," said John proudly puffing out his chest.

"Either way I have to go, promised Parrish I'd look after Marilyn today," said Evan.

"Marilyn, the flesh eating plant that eats phones and is in love with Rodney?" asked John with a snicker when he thought of that crazy plant Parrish had taken with him from a planet and almost gotten himself and Evan killed in the process.

"Yeah, her," said Evan.

Slowly standing up so as not to cause an avalanche, Evan leaned carefully over the desk and pecked John on the lips before he left the room. He was not sure why he had promised David that he would plant watch that evening but Evan did not mind too much, when he was plant watching he always had a lot of time for his drawings and drawing these plants from the Pegasus Galaxy was such a different experience from those on earth. The biggest difference being that Parrish actually had named all of them, Marilyn, Gary, Vera only to name a few and some of them were really odd. Take Marilyn for an example, she was a flesh eating plant but had somehow gotten addicted to electric stuff especially phones, and then there was Martin the plant that actually sang, well it made some humming sound which sounded like singing and the plant would serenade all women that passed it.

Evan laughed out loud when he thought of all these crazy things that happened on Atlantis and how calmly he took it. For most people stuff like this did not even happen in their wildest dreams and for him it was everyday things. Then again, there was a reason why it took a while for people to adapt to Atlantis and those who could not adapt had to be sent back. It was a bit sad to how many they actually sent back that had to do with not adapting to the new surroundings.

Humming to himself a song that Cadman had been trying to teach Martin the plant, Evan walked in a slow pace through Atlantis once in a while stopping and talking with a by passer. A content smile crept onto his face as he walked, he was going off world to a place where he would not have to worry about enemies and he would be going there alone with John. How could it get any better than that?

His answer: it could not get better.

* * *

Was it good? Bad or just something best ignored?  
REVIEWS ARE VERY VERY WELCOMED!


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO (Friday)**

John was impatient, he wanted to get going but no, mama Weir just had to give them a two hour lecture about being careful and all that jazz. Sometimes John got this horrible suspicious feeling that Weir knew of his and Evan relationship. Not that she possible could, or could she? Whichever it was John did not want to know, and if she happened to know then he was happy that she had kept quiet about it.

Shifting from one foot to the other John did not listen to Weir, instead he watched with growing fascination Evan's dark and very soft hair. It was getting longer, it barley cut the standards for what was permitted, then again no one really cared about the length of someone hair on Atlantis, there was so many other things to take care of. He had always liked Evan's hair, ever since he ran his hand through it for the first time.

"Colonel Sheppard? Colonel Sheppard I'd be very happy if you were listening to me," said Weir.

John smiled; even though Weir's face was strict her voice gave her away, the lingering tingle of laughter that seeped through.

"I'm listening, can we go now?" asked John.

"Fine, you can go, Chuck please dial the gate," said Weir turning her attention to Chuck.

"Yes ma'am."

John and Evan went down to the gate room, both of them only had a small bag with them, dressed in more casual clothes than those that they normally wore while off world. After all this was slightly different from their usual trips off world. That of course, did not stop either of them from bringing weapons with them, John had a small hand gun and a knife and so did Evan. After such a long time living in the Pegasus Galaxy both had learned to place the unsafe before the safe and neither one of them felt comfortable leaving Atlantis completely without any form of protection. Knowledge in hand to hand battle was good and all but a bit misplaced if you went up against a wraith or a wraith dart.

"Finally I thought we'd never get to leave," whispered John to Evan with a dramatic sigh on the end.

"John!" muttered Evan but he did not sound angry more amused than anything.

"What! I'm sure you thought the same," said John.

John grinned; Evan did not answer but kept his eyes on the gate.

It felt as if it took forever for Chuck to dial the gate until they stepped through it, John always felt a surge of excitement when the gate opened. You could never know what would happen on the other side or what you would find there, already the knowledge that you travelled an insanely long way to another planet was enough to get his adrenaline to skyrocket.

John and Evan stepped through the gate at the exact same time, the liquid or whatever it was felt cool against John's skin for a short second.

When they stepped out on the other side of one of the many gates, John and Evan was met by Aeron, Aeron's bonded and equal Tharan and six other people of the Ioran Council.

"Welcome Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne, we are glad that you accepted out proposal," said Tharan smiling at John and Evan.

"Ah, Tharan we're glad to have gotten this opportunity to get to know the Iories," said John nodding his head as if bowing, greeting the Iories in their native way.

"Please, follow me. I'll show you where you'll be staying for these three days," said Tharan.

When they walked past the others in the council they stepped back with their heads respectfully bowed as if John and Evan were some kind of royalty. Of course, in the Pegasus Galaxy they were respected as brave warriors, some people may not like them but they respected them for their skills as warriors/soldiers.

John and Evan's bags were taken and they were showed to the same house that the negotiations had taken place. They were offered some refreshments and fruits by a young woman who only gave them a small nod before she hurried out from the room.

"Ah I see Moreiva (Pronounces Mo-ri-va) has already made sure you have something to eat," said Aeron when he stepped into the room, "I hope it is to your liking."

"Oh yes, it's very tasty. What kind of fruit is it?" said Evan, genuinely interested.

"It's one of our local fruits, we call it Hanno," said Aeron, before sitting down by the table, "I am almost sure a small batch of Hanno was part of the agreement from our side."

Their conversation was light and Aeron was astonished at what Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne told him. To think that there was a place where the wraith had not reached and that there was so many people living on one planet. Everything was so different from what he was used to but it was fascinating. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice it when Tharan slunk into the room.

"Amazing, simply amazing," said Aeron trying to create pictures of what he had been told in his head but it was impossible.

"Yeah, it's amazing and when you see it in real life it's even more so," said Colonel Sheppard.

"Ready to continue?"

Aeron if not so used to his lover's tricks by now, would have fallen off the bench he was sitting on. Both Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne flinched but neither one of them showed any signs of being taken by surprise with Tharan's sudden appearance.

"If you feel up to it, we have a small tour of the village made ready for you two," said Tharan to Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne.

"Wouldn't say no even if I could," said Colonel Sheppard with a small grin aimed at Major Lorne.

"That's very kind of you," said Major Lorne digging his elbow into Colonel Sheppard's ribs.

"Well then shall we start?"

Aeron stood up from where he had been sitting, indicating for the Colonel and Major to follow Tharan who had already headed for the door. He had a good feeling about these few upcoming days. It was not often that Aeron was wrong in his analysis of people and he was almost 100 % sure he had not been mistaken about these two. He had not known them for very long but he was sure that when their stay was over Aeron would like them even more than he already did.

They had been lucky to get such a good deal with the negotiations and even though many would not care, he knew they had gotten a very good deal where their new allies gave more than what they got in return. Not many rumors spread this far and because they did not use their Stargate, he had heard Colonel Sheppard call it that, very often it left them a bit after the loop but maybe that was good in a way. Unnecessary rumors and problem usually skipped them because of this. Ioray was a calm planet with no enemies except for the wraith and this led to problems as they had nothing to defend themselves with when the wraith came, this deal with Atlantis gave them protection and a promise of help if something would happen and it calmed Aeron to know that they had allies out there.

Walking a step or two behind the Colonel and the Major, or John and Evan as Aeron was slowly starting to call them in his head, meant he had time to think and observe. John and Evan were happily listening to Tharan and his stories, once in a while asking a question or trying to speak with some of the locals that happily obliged their guests. It was nice to see that almost everyone in the village was outside, helping with the small tour. Not that Aeron was fooled, 50 % was out of niceness and 50 % was out of sheer curiosity.

Their bodies and faces were not much different from the Iories; it was the clothes and weapons, and of course, their manners and the way the held themselves that drew people in. Of course, they seemed to have left their weapons this time but that did not make their clothes any less odd. There was no discussion about it, you only needed one look two know that these two men were warriors. Honorable warriors who had seen a lot in their still young lives, Aeron could see it in their eyes. They still had many years of life ahead of themselves.

Aeron listened while they stood by the hot springs that you could find similar springs like these ones on earth too, they explained about a country named Iceland. An odd name for a country it seemed but for the two guests it did not seem odd at all. Aeron was fascinated; using the hot spring water to warm the houses was an interesting idea, not something they had ever thought of before.

"You mean there on this Iceland, they use the water to keep the houses warm?" said Tharan.

"Yes, when it's winter instead of using up expensive electricity, I'll explain it later to you, they use the water that runs underground," explained Evan.

"Ingenious," muttered Tharan.

Aeron had to stifle a giggle; it was so typical Tharan to get excited over something like that. He would not be surprised if some interesting changes were to happen after their guests had left. Not that he would mind, if it meant that they would go forward in their development then it was worth a try, and certainly easier than having to chop down dozens of trees to keep the fires going in the winter.

"Yeah it is, just don't ask us how they get the water," said John from where he was crouching by the water, "one of our engineers could probably help you find a way how to make t work."

"That is a very kind offer Colonel," said Tharan, trying to sound calm but Aeron could hear the excitement underneath it and by the gleam in Evan's eyes the Major could too.

"Why don't we continue the tour, I think you both would like to see the inside of the bath houses," said Aeron.

Taking a gentle grip around Tharan's upper arm, Aeron led the small group in the direction of the bath houses. There were all in all three bath houses, one big which was used by the older people and when there was something special going on and then there was two smaller which was more often used by the younger ones. One for the males and one for the females, these two were most in use as they were the ones used for cleaning while the bigger one was used for relaxing.

"Wow, looks like a roman bath," said John.

Aeron guessed the bath houses passed the first test, he had no idea what a roman bath was but it sounded fancy. He was very satisfied when Evan agreed with John, Aeron did not push for an explanation, he was sure he would get one later on.

"Later in the evening you will both get the chance to test the baths, I think you will find it very relaxing," said Tharan.

"I'm looking forward to that very much," said John looking at the big pool with warm water.

While John and Evan looked around, Tharan explained to them about their bathing system and how things ran so smoothly to which Evan compared it with something they had on their home planet called public baths and said it worked similarly to how the Iories kept everything organized.

"Shall we continue?" asked Aeron, "there is not much left of the tour but we have prepared a small feast which will start soon and then we will let you enjoy the baths."

The tour ended shortly after, it was all very fascinating and Evan had slowly let his guard down. He enjoyed himself immensely and he had a gut feeling he would feel even better after the baths. He could hardly wait to get to test them, like John had said they were liked roman baths and hopefully they would be as good.

He and John were escorted to a big table were all kinds of food had been laid out, there was jugs filled with water some with wine, at least he thought it was wine, and different refreshments, Evan had not had the time to feel hungry but when he saw the vast selection of food in front of him, Evan heard his stomach grumble.  
It seemed as if every single person from the village was there, everyone sitting round one big table. He and John had been seated at one end of the table beside Tharan and Aeron, with some other members from the council.

"Wonder if it all tastes as good as it looks," whispered John in Evan's ear.

Evan could not help but agree with John, the food looked delicious and he was sure you could not find this kind of food even at a five star restaurant.

Evan could not remember, the last time he had had such a good time. The conversations going around the table was light and easy, with a lot of laughter. For every minute that went past he could feel John's walls crack and lower, not completely but partly at least. It made Evan happy, there were not many people that could make John do that which gave Evan yet another reason for him to like the Iories.

There was no alcohol, as the Iories did not drink but it did not bother Evan the least. He was not one big on alcohol from the start, and he wanted to keep a clear head if something would happen, one could never know for sure. Especially with both him and John in one place, something always seemed to happen when they went off world together, Evan had prayed long and hard before they left Atlantis that this time trouble would not follow them and so far nothing had happened.

Tharan, even though not having known either the Colonel or the Major from before, found himself enjoying their company immensely. Their reputation had of course even reached the ears of the Iories and so when the mysterious inhabitants of Atlantis came through the Stargate, Tharan had been very excited and he could happily claim that he had not been disappointed with what he had been offered or seen. They were different from any people Tharan had ever met, their lives so unlike from what you could find in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Just thinking of all the things they could learn, the inner explorer in him as Aeron used to say was over the moon, he was hanging on every word that came out of Colonel Sheppard's mouth about earth. Not that he was the only one, when he let his eyes travel over the big table; Tharan smirked when his eyes fell on Aeron and Major Lorne and a few others that sat around the two of them in a deep discussion about something.

"Amazing, and you all live together?"

"Oh no, no. Earth is one planet but the land mass is divided, earth is divided into continents which then is divided into countries, different countries have different languages and different ways much like different planets here," explained Colonel Sheppard to the best of his abilities.

It was not easy trying to explain something which was totally obvious to you but something which the other person had not even heard about. Tharan was utterly fascinated and when it was time for the company to break up, he had not even noticed that most people had already left to take care of their evening chores. Aeron would show Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne to the bath house, before he also retired for the night.

"Well, I hope the food was good and that you will enjoy the bath house."

"The food was delicious, and I'm sure we'll enjoy the bath too," reassured Major Lorne both Tharan and Aeron, "I for one am so stuffed I'll probably sink to the bottom and by the amount of food Colonel Sheppard ate I'd say he enjoyed it too."

Both Tharan and Aeron laughed at that, half of it was from relief that the food had been accepted and the other part was from the interesting facial expression on Major Lorne's face when he talked about Colonel Sheppard. Said Colonel was still sitting in the same place he had been sitting the whole evening, head on the table muttering about never being hungry again.

"Are you ready to move, sir?"

"Ugh…"

"Sir?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," groaned Colonel Sheppard.

After the Colonel's given minute, the four men made their way over to the big bath house. There was a small path made out with candles that lightened up the small road so that when the Colonel and the Major were done would find their way back to their room. There was not much room in the village and so they had to share a room, not that they seemed to mind very much.

Some of the women had been kind enough to place out some towels and things for John and Evan to wash themselves with. Both had taken clean clothes with them so there would be no trouble on that part. It was nice and all to live in a different galaxy, exploring nee planets and meeting new people but there was one thing most people on Atlantis agreed on and that was that the inhabitants of the Pegasus Galaxy's clothe sense was not very good, more than once had someone written in a report "pajama clad loonies".

Thanking Tharan and Aeron one last time, and then John and Evan was alone in the big bath house. It was warm in there and when they popped their heads through the door leading from the changing room into the room with the big pool, they could see the steam rise from the water.

"Holy Maria, does it look like we've been hit with some good luck for once?" gushed John with a childish grin on his face.

"Well my good Colonel, I think you're right," said Evan responding with a smile of his own, "so shall we get into the pool?"

"You said the magic words Major."

Evan watched as if in a trance when John shed his clothes, first the jacket then the shirt, with the boots socks and pants following. When John stopped by the pool, the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. Evan knew that his eyes were glued to John, but he just could not tear his eyes from the strong physique in front of him. Unconsciously licking his lips, Evan stared at John's behind when he stripped off the last piece of clothes covering his body.

With a loud splash disappeared John from Evan's line of view.

"Are you coming, or are you going to be staring at nothing for the rest of the evening?"

Evan was called back to reality by John, who was standing in the pool water dripping down from his head and shoulders. Removing his own clothes, Evan did not waste a minute of their precious time they had. When his body sunk under the water Evan could not help but close his eyes, a half audible moan slipping from his mouth. The water was warm and relaxing, the temperature just right.

Not that Evan was the only one enjoying the water. John had almost had the same reaction as Evan, only his had been hidden by the water as he had dived into the pool. It was an amazing how the warm water felt against his skin. When people had talked about skinny dipping and how amazing it was, John had never really thought much of it, after all how different is it from swimming with a pair of shorts, now standing in the warm water John understood what those people had been talking about. First of all it felt different, he felt freer like this and there was a certain thrill in swimming nude.

John was enjoying himself to a hundred percent, the pool was shallower on the side where he and Evan was standing and got deeper at the other end, there were a few steps you could sit on and on both the long sides of the pool were made like a one step stair where you also could sit and enjoy.

Snapping out of his thoughts, John let his gaze fall on his companion. Evan had moved from where he had been standing, and was now sitting on the left long side of the pool, eyes half closed and almost completely relaxed. A small grin formed on John's lips and his cock twitched when he moved his eyes over Evan's body. Even though Evan was sitting in the middle of the pool the water level did not reach higher than to Evan's stomach, only about a centimeter or two over his bellybutton, showing off a very nicely toned upper body.

Moving as quietly as possible through the water, John stopped when he was standing straight in front of Evan, if he moved even a centimeter closer then, they would be touching. John was mesmerized by Evan, at moments like these it always surprised him of how much he actually cared for the other man. John had never felt love like this, when he had been with Nancy, it had been more because his father had liked her than because he felt anything towards her. He had been in a few other relationships but they too like with Nancy just did not work out because of his work, with Evan it was nothing like that. Evan understood him, working in the same field helped a lot too. From the first time John met Evan, he had trusted the Major. It had not taken long before they had become good friends, which had much to do with the fact that they worked so closely 24/7 and their mutual efforts in keeping Atlantis and their allies safe from the wraith.

John slid down beside Evan, close enough for their shoulders to touch. He had never been a person big on affection, especially physical contact, but Evan was always touching something. At first John had been a bit uncomfortable when Evan would press up against him or hug him, but after some time John had just learned to adjust and even come to like it. Always when John had been on a mission that went wrong or something bad happened, when evening came and John and Evan were alone in their room, Evan would crave the contact of another human being as if feeling John's pulse his warmth was the only way for Evan to be sure that he was ok.

There was something relaxing about having Evan in his arms, as close as it was humanly possible. Evan was just one of those people that liked human contact, both physically and sociably that was probably what made Evan such a good officer.

John could feel Evan moving beside him and before he had the chance to say anything he had his lap full of Evan. It felt nice having Evan's bare body pressed up against him, sneaking his arms around Evan's waist John pressed their bodies even tighter together.

"I've been waiting for this the whole day," whispered Evan in John's ear.

"You're not the only one, "chuckled John.

Lazily kissing, John groaned when he felt Evan slightly move his hips rubbing John's cock in the process. It was already half hard and if he was to go by feeling alone then he would say Evan was a bit more than half hard already.

Moving his hands, John let them travel until they rested on Evan's hips and then lower to Evan's ass, giving it a light squeeze, which made Evan move his hips more, moaning when their cocks rubbed up against each other. If there was something which could make John hard and horny then it was Evan moaning. Hearing the soft moan coming from Evan's mouth this time was no different from any other time.

Slowly grinding up against each other, a slow and somewhat lazy rhythm created, started John to stroke Evan's now almost rock hard cock. Slow strokes all the way from the base of Evan's cock to the tip.

"John…," half moaned half whined Evan, even though it came out as a half choked purr as John had, on the same time with his other hand, gently touched Evan's balls.

It did not take long for Evan to come, nor much longer for John when Evan pressed as close as he could get the friction between their cocks enough for John not to be able to hold it anymore, shooting his load over Evan's stomach and chest, which was washed away by the water.

"Wow…."

"Yeah wow, I've never had sex in the water before," said Evan recovering faster from the mind blowing orgasm, even though his voice was still a bit hitched.

"Neither had I," admitted John with a small laugh nuzzling Evan's neck, "but I dare say I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Both laughed at that, chatting and joking with each other. There was a light mood in the pool, both relaxed and happy after their little make out session not that that stopped them from doing some more kissing and touching. No one could say that they did not take all out of the time they had away from Atlantis and the DADT and earth rules they had to follow.

"How long have we been here?" wondered Evan, glancing out from one of the windows high up under the roof.

"I don't know," said John watching Evan, "maybe we should get up, we've been here at least an hour I'd say."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to wake up late tomorrow just because we stayed here for the whole night."  
John could not help but laugh; it was such an typical Evan thing to say.

"Oh shush!" muttered Evan, splashing some water at John.

Not that it helped; instead it only served to make John laugh even harder. A good half an hour later, John and Evan were ready to leave. Hair still wet and in a good mood they made their way down to the village, following the small trail of candles that were put out to shed some light until they reached the small cluster of houses.  
Moving as quietly as possible, Evan and John found their way to their room for the weekend. Even though they were sharing the room, a room very clearly inhabited by two people, they could both see that it was probably one of the better rooms in the village. It was spacious and nicely decorated, with a bed, a table with some flowers on it and a wardrobe.

"This room is really nice," commented John.

"Yeah, much better than some other ones I've slept in," said Evan plopping down on the bed beside John.

For a moment they just sat there, taking in the room and the colors.

"I think, that for once we've made some really good allies," said John.

"Absolutely, we were really lucky this time around."

Evan yawned and scratched the back of his head. It was really time to go to bed. He could not help but once in a while sneak a peek at John when he undressed. It was a sort of obsession for Evan, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Lying under the soft covers beside John, Evan had not felt as relaxed in years as he did right at that moment. There was always something to worry about or happening that made it hard to just relax and fall asleep, but here on Ioray there were no such things.

"Good night John."

"Good night Ev…"

Evan giggled, John was already half asleep one arm around Evan's waist. Closing his eyes it did not take long for him to fall asleep. For once in a very long time Evan did not have nightmares or odd dreams leaving him feeling uneasy and bothered.

* * *

Second chapter up an running :) Reviews anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE (Saturday)**

There are many ways for a person to wake up, some less nice and some almost mind blowing amazing, waking up with your lovers mouth on your cock fell without question into the mind blowing amazing category. John was in heaven, it was a long time ago since he and Evan had been able to wake up like this, with no worries about getting caught or being woken by their earpieces buzzing about some new problem that threatened Atlantis. If he would for some odd reason die this day, then he would die a happy man.

John's breath caught in his throat when he looked into Evan's half lidded eyes. It had always fascinated John; how Evan could make the simple thing of sucking John's cock seem as the greatest thing on earth and the Pegasus Galaxy. Then again, Evan did seem to have some kind of oral fixation, it was as if he could not go five minutes without sucking on something. Evan would suck on lollipops; his spoon when he ate, his lower lip when he was nervous and the list went on. Not that John minded, it was just that it could be very distracting when Evan was working in their shared office deep in thought, and sucking on a lollipop.

In the still somewhat sleepy state and with the way Evan teased his cock, it did not take long for John to come. His eyes were transfixed on Evan, his eyes following a small trail of cum that Evan had not managed to swallow. John's brain froze when he watched Evan wipe the small cum trail off with his finger before he put the finger in his mouth sucking on it.

"You tease…" muttered John.

"You love it," purred Evan, slowly crawling up to lie beside John.

John did not deny it, instead he pulled Evan closer to that there was not even a millimeters gap between them.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Evan, when have I not enjoyed it, when you have your mouth around my cock?" said John looking at Evan, "the day I don't enjoy it, is the day I'm not myself!"

"Interesting so when I'm not sure you're you then I just have to bribe you with a blowjob?"

"I'm sure that would go down well, I'd love to see you trying to explain that to the army and the IOA. 'I'm not gay, I just had to check if he was the real Colonel Sheppard or not', 'you asked him if he wanted a blowjob!', 'I know, the real one wouldn't have declined it', man that is a conversation I'd like to see."

"You know, I had a friend in college who once gave a cop a blowjob so that he wouldn't get a speeding ticket."

"You serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Did it work?"

"Not getting a speeding ticket?"

"Yeah."

"Believe it or not but he didn't get a ticket, not even a warning."

"Must've been one hell of a blowjob..."

For a moment neither one of them spoke. A few minutes passed in total silence and then John just could not help himself he started to laugh, their whole conversation was so absurd. When John started to laugh it did not take long for Evan to fall in too, if someone had seen them right at that moment, John was sure that person would have thought they were crazy, two naked men lying in a bed together laughing their asses off.

"God we sure do have some odd conversations," said Evan wiping a tear from his eyes after they had calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, we sure make the perfect couple, crack ass crazy the both of us," chuckled John.

"Well a bit crazy is good or else we wouldn't have ended up on Atlantis," stated Evan sounding a bit nostalgic.

"You sure are sight about that. Now, I think it's better if we got up, I would hate to miss breakfast."

"How typical of you, John," said Evan shaking his head at John.

"Hey! I can't do anything about it that you made me hungry," defended John.

"I made you hungry?"

"Yeah, with that amazing blowjob of yours."

"Oh shush, you're making me blush."

"You know Ev, if people would know exactly how odd you are then I don't think they'd respect you even half as much as they do now! I mean you're even odder than I am," said John with a smirk.

The only answer he got was a not so innocent grin from Evan, who had already crawled out of the bed. Slowly getting up from the bed, John and Evan got dressed. Both were hungry and if the food they had been served yesterday was anything to go by, then the breakfast would be a very nice affair.

They were not disappointed; John and Evan had barley taken two steps down the stairs when the mild and very mouthwatering fragrance of the breakfast hit their noses. It took John all his self-control not to dash down the stairs and devour all the delicious smelling food. By the look Evan was giving him, John guessed his lover knew exactly what was running through his mind.

Reaching the end of the stairs, they were met by Aeron and Tharan who were already sitting by the table, chatting. It was their house after all; John also guessed that the room he and Evan were sharing was their room that they were borrowing. It did make him feel a bit bad; he and Evan did not need that much just a place with a roof and something to sleep on, but then again he had a long time ago learned that it was totally unnecessary to try making these kinds of people to change their minds. He and Evan were the guests so they would have the best and if that meant for Aeron and Tharan to move out of their own bedroom for two nights then they would do it.

"Ah, Good morning Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, slept well?" greeted Aeron them when they sat down by the table.

"We slept very well thank you, and the bath was amazing very relaxing," thanked Evan.

"Yes, I must say I haven't slept so well in a long time," said John gladly accepting a jug filled with some kind of juice.

"That makes us very glad to hear," said Tharan, jumping into the conversation, "we were worried the room would not be to your liking."

Both John and Evan talked over each other, horrified that their hosts were worried about them not liking their quarters. A good five minutes later everything was back to normal, and the conversation took on a much lighter tone, they talked mostly about differences between the Milky Way and the Pegasus Galaxy, Aeron and Tharan explained a bit about the history of Iora and their customs and in return John and Evan tried to explain at the best of their abilities about earth.

After breakfast was over, they had sat around the table for almost an hour, both Tharan and Aeron had some things to do, but they encouraged both John and Evan to take a look around the village. Even though they had gotten a tour the day before, they had only been shown the towns square and a bit around it, where most people were on the day either working or shopping or just meeting with other people. The Iories were like most planets in the Pegasus Galaxy not under developed nor were they one of the more developed planets, if John was to place them then he would say the Iories were in the middle with most other planets.

John knew that the Iories looked at them as if they were royals or something, and even though he was used to people calling him sir and following his command, it was still a bit odd when the locals treated them like that.

"Do you find it a bit uncomfortable the way they treat us this nicely?" whispered Evan to John.

"It's nice but yeah, it's not exactly something that happens very often," whispered John back.

They were standing by a big fruit stand, a small girl telling them how her mother grows and sells them, it was believe it or not kind of interesting to listen to, not only that but the girl was so cute it was almost impossible not to smile at her. Evan was not that much into agriculture but he made a mental note to ask Parrish about a few things that had stuck in his head.

Evan had to admit that he was genuinely interested in what the Iories were saying, they were for the most part kind, caring and social. It was easy talking to them, Evan made it his goal to even though he was not interested in all that they were saying, he would not skip it, and instead listen to what everyone had to say. After all they did for him and John it was the least he could do and it was somewhat funny watching them swell with pride when Evan hinted that they were smarter than him because they understood these things so well, when he was not very interested in the subject.

John, Evan noted had turned up his charm 150%, he was sure there was not a single person who was not drawn in by the Colonel and his very charismatic way. Sometimes Evan really wondered where John had learned to be that charming and why he did not let it show more often. Then again, John was a private person and Evan really liked the sarcastic John, he was amusing to watch.

John would be lying if he said that he was not enjoying himself, he had not felt this relaxed in a very long time. Being here on Ioray with Evan was just a super bonus. John when he was not listening to one of the natives talk then his eyes did not stray far from Evan. Especially when they walked, John was very picky about walking just behind his lover, ogling Evan's ass. Of course, he acted as if he was just taking his time looking around but he knew that Evan knew he was watching, if the way he was swinging his hips were anything to go by.

"This fruit is really tasty, don't you think so Colonel?"

"Yes, yes very nice," said John absentmindedly.

"I'm talking about the fruit Colonel…," said Evan with a sigh and muttered too low for anyone except for John to hear the rest, "and not my ass."

"Well you can't deny that it's very fine," said John with a seductive smile.

A huff and a tiny smile was the only answer John got from Evan. None of the natives had seemed to notice the small underlying tones in their very short and very odd conversation, only smiling politely at them. Not that John would have minded if they did understand, Evan on the other hand could have a few chosen words to say about it.

Even though he and Evan still had almost a day left on the planet, John already counted the whole weekend a huge success. There was no work, especially no paperwork, there was no wraith trying to kill them, there were no replicators around and the company was good. Let's not forget the food either, it was delicious the best food he had tasted on any planet in the Pegasus Galaxy so far. John could even go so far and say that even if something would happen, it would not be enough to make him change his opinion that it was far the best vacation he ever had had and that was saying a lot.

John was sure that he was grinning like a fool but for the first time in his life, if you did not count that he got Evan, everything was going as planned. Nothing unexpected had happened before they left, there was nothing sneaky going on with the Iories, and no wraith had appeared, ruining things. Humming an old song his mother used to sing for him, John followed Evan out from the small cluster of houses.

They had been given a small basket filled with fruit and other yummy stuff, so that they could take a look around outside the living area. It was probably a bit past noon, and so that everyone would get to do what needed to be done, both John and Evan had reassured Aeron and Tharan that they would survive on their own for an hour or so before they would be treated to another delicious dinner.

"You seem happy," commented Evan without looking at John.

"That's because I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I actually feel at ease on this planet, the people are nice and there's no wraith attacking us and you're here with me," said John.

Evan stopped to look at John, blinking a few times letting his brain catch up with what just had been said. John, who stopped when Evan did, stared just as mush back but with much less blinking. Then, as if someone had pushed a switch button, Evan's face broke into a huge smile.

Somehow, always when he got Evan smiling like that, it felt like a huge achievement or maybe because that smile was like a promise of something which John knew he would enjoy.

"Oh really?"

"Really, you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ev?"

"Yeah I am, I'm enjoying myself very much."

John felt a jolt of anticipation going down his spine, when he heard Evan purr that last bit, their eyes still locked. He could not help but stare, Evan was beautiful, everything about him was perfect, all from his dark hair to his well trained body was utter perfection but if John had to choose one thing about Evan that he liked the most then he would have to choose Evan's eyes.

At the first glance they did not look very special but if you took your time and really looked at them then there was just something special about them, something which drew you in. John knew that he was not the first person to me mesmerized by them, but he could not do much about it, they were so pretty. It was easy to just drown in them, forget everything else that was going on.

John was in his own small world, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. It was an automatic reaction for him to respond to the kiss and deepen it. One and a half sweet minute passed but it felt like an eternity before they were out of breath and they had to break off the kiss.

"I could so get used to kisses like that," panted John.

"So could I," purred Evan.

"You know I love it when you purr like that, it's so sexy," smiled John.

Evan was still grinning from ear to ear when he was wrapped into a hug by John. Pressing his ear against John's chest, Evan hugged back. If there was a place he felt safe then that was in John's arms, standing like this, close enough for him to hear the steady beat of John's heart was both relaxing and soothing.

After many minutes of just standing there, enjoying the feeling of sharing such an intimate moment with someone else, they decided to sit down and enjoy the food they had been given. Light conversation followed, all from movies they wanted to see to everything between heaven and earth.

It was not often they had this much time on their own without being interrupted so they took their time, enjoying the fine weather and the company. Jokes and laughter flowed freely and all the food that had been packed for them was gracefully and very fast eaten, or inhaled would be the more proper word as the time between the first and the last bite seemed to be non-existent.

Giggling all the way back to the heart of the village, John took pleasure in having the familiar weight of Evan lean against him. They were walking so close that their shoulders were touching, when they closed in on the busier part of the village John took half a step to the side away from Evan who did the same. Even though the Iories accepted same sex relationships it was not okay if someone saw them because at some point it would get back to Atlantis, John was not ready to take any chances. If it was only his career on stake then it would be okay, but it was not. Atlantis and the military meant a lot to both of them, they both loved flying and if they would be discharged from the army then that would mean neither of them would ever get to see Atlantis again or step through the Stargate ever again.

It was not a fate John liked thinking about. Most people would think he was crazy for having a secret relationship with another man and his second in command out of all the men on Atlantis, but Evan was worth it. Nothing was as much worth getting kicked out from the USAF for as Evan was.

"Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne, we were almost worried you had gotten lost."

"Oh you didn't have to worry about us, we were just enjoying the nice climate and the fresh air, master Aeron," chuckled John.

"Good, good, the food is almost done, why don't we go inside for the moment, it is very hot today," suggested Aeron.

Aeron watched both John and Evan when they came back from their little outing, and he could help but smile. They both seemed very happy, and even though there had been a light breeze, there had not been near enough wind for them to look that windswept without having done something heavier than sitting down whilst eating the lunch that had been packed for them. By the looks on their faces, Aeron guessed they had had a very pleasant time alone.

He had just finished his own work and was slowly starting to feel a bit hungry. Tharan with the rest of the council were taking care of some dispute and would probably not eat with them. Motioning for the two guests to follow him, Aeron led them back to his and Tharan's home. Moreiva was in full battle mode, the smell from the kitchen was heavenly and only made Aeron hungrier, knowing how Moreiva could be whilst cooking and finishing up Aeron showed John and Evan to his and Tharan's small library and living-room.

It was not an overly big room, but it was comfortable and had a very homey feeling. Aeron liked spending his evenings in the room, usually he would read a book and Tharan would play a game of what Evan had referred to being similar to a game they called chess. The room held many fine memories, some more innocent than others.

"Please, take a seat, the food will be done in a minute but it is always better letting Moreiva to her own devices in this situation," said Aeron.

Aeron sat down in his favorite chair, while John and Evan sat down in the small sofa by the wall. This gave Aeron a great opportunity to once again study his guests. Somehow he could not get enough of it; it was as if there were layers upon layers of information just ready to be found. They intrigued him; they were interesting to study too. Then again, being raised in a completely different galaxy, with completely different ways of living and cultures probably did that.

"I have many questions about how your day have been but I think Moreiva is just about done with the preparations," said Aeron standing up from his chair, "I at least am starved, and I think I heard Tharan so we will be four around the table after all."

Evan was once again stuffed, he had eaten so much more than what his stomach could handle, but it was hard to say no to a second helping, and to the third one. They sat easily over an hour around the table, chatting, Tharan and Aeron telling stories from their youth and things about the Iories.

They had all eaten so much that no one of them had any real desire to get up from their chairs, and so they sat in an amiable silence waiting for the food to melt. Even though he was so stuffed that he was sure he would not need any more food for the rest of his stay on Ioray, Evan nibbled on some dessert with tasted a bit like chocolate mousse and ice cream.

It was addicting, almost as good as his lollipops. If he was lucky then he could probably get some of it shipped to Atlantis. Evan forced down a small giggle, trying not to choke on the dessert, oh his days of agony was over, no more jell-o! It was hard but Evan managed not to start laughing like a maniac but he saw from the corner of his eyes both Aeron and John giving him an odd glance or two.

"Do you two want to rest a bit or do you want to immediately go down to the bath?" asked Tharan.

"Well…," started John before he turned towards Evan before he continued, "I think we both thought of turning in earlier tonight so…."

"Of course, then I shall go and make sure that everything is ready for you," said Aeron.

Tharan followed Aeron out from the house while John and Evan went to get some clean clothes from their room. Not that it went very fast, with the amount of food they had eaten, neither of them where very much into the whole moving too much thing.

"Ugh, I think I ate too much," groaned Evan clutching his stomach.

"You're not the only one," muttered John.

There was a short silence before they both broke into peals of laughter, clutching their stomachs. It was probably good that no one saw them at that moment, because they really did look like complete lunatics laughing about nothing in particular.

Getting their things, John followed Evan down the stairs and then they headed for the baths. It took them a bit longer than the other day, there were always someone ready to talk or offering fruits for them to taste but in the end they got to their destination.

"You know John, if I didn't like Atlantis so much then I would happily stay here."

"Yeah, I could too, both Aeron and Tharan are very nice and so are most of the Iories."

"Yeah and no odd hysterics going on, good food, no replicators, no genii… you know the more I think of it the more I want to stay."

"Sounds very tempting…"

"It sure does."

"No life threatening situations, no explosions and the worst part is I know we'd…"

"…Hate it."

"Exactly."

"There's really something wrong with us and I don't just mean normal kind of crazy."

"Well I don't think a person whose normal kind of crazy would accept the positions that we have, god knows being the military commander on Atlantis is… is I don't even have a word for it…"

"Yeah… come on let's enjoy our last dip in the pool and then let's go back home to the brain cell killing, crazy lunatic work we both love so much."

"You said it Evan!"

By now they were both sitting in the warm water, splashing water at each other. Unlike the day before, both John and Evan made sure to take all out from their stay. There was not a single place like this one on any other planet and who knew when they would get to try them again.

A lot of giggling and even more splashing went on in the pool and in the end Evan was sure that they had more water outside of the pool than what they had in it. Playing around this carelessly was something that Evan had not done in many years and by the looks of it, John had not either.

"Getting old?"

"Shut up, Evan and I'm not old!"

"Oh yeah? And why are you then panting like an old chain smoking tiger?"

"I'm not panting like a chain smoking tiger, and please don't tell me where you get your oddities from, I mean chain smoking tiger."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not and for the record you're not much better yourself."

That was true, Evan was panting almost as hard as John was. They were standing about two steps apart, grinning like loons at each other. It was like someone had flicked the switch, at one moment they were standing there grinning and in the next they were joined by their lips in a very needy and hot kiss.

There was nothing else that could throw Evan out of the loop, melting his brain into goo like a kiss from John it was almost creepy how easy John could make him do something and just with one kiss. Evan could feel John's hands running up and down his sides before dipping low under the water gripping his ass.

"Still thinking I'm old?" drawled John, nipping at Evan's lips.

"Ugh… no…"

"Good boy."

Evan made a small noise of protest in his throat when he felt John give his ass a final squeeze or well it was more of a pat before he moved away. He fought the urge to stick out his tongue at John when he saw the satisfied smirk on John's face. Stopping the pout that was forming on his face was much harder.

It was not an easy thing, washing up when he was hornier than hell and John doing _something._Not that Evan would admit that his eyes barely strayed from John's back and he knew that John knew he was watching.

"You done" asked John.

"Yeah I'm done," answered Evan.

"Good, let's head back then. We'll want to wake up bright and early tomorrow," said John.

"That sounds like a really good idea," said Evan.

"Of course it does," said John puffing out his chest, "I'm the one came up with it."

"Only you John, only you…"

"Love you too, Evan baby."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR (Sunday)**

Wake up or go back to sleep? That was the one hundred dollar question. John had a dilemma, it was late enough for some of the Iories to be up already by the sounds coming from outside but it was still early enough for him to not need to be awake before another two hours had passed.

Lying there in the warm and very comfortable bed John weighted his opinions. It did not matter how he looked at it or twisted the matter, in the end he still came to the same conclusion, going back to sleep. Being able to just lie down beside Evan in the morning was not something he could indulge in very often and so John tended to savor the times when he could.

That was the reason to why he did not feel bad at all, when he turned to spoon up against Evan, his chest against Evan's back. Their bodies fit well together, Evan's smaller form against his slightly bigger one. Closing his eyes John gave a content sigh, his nose pressed against Evan's neck.

It did not feel longer than perhaps a minute or two at most but the next time John woke, Evan was already awake and the sounds coming from outside had picked up in volume. When John opened his eyes, he found himself looking straight into Evan's.

"Good morning, Ev," mumbled John.

"Morning to you too," whispered Evan.

A peck on the lips was all John got, before Evan got up from the bed. He was not wearing anything and John took his time to admire his lovers beautiful body. Or as much of it before it was hidden underneath all those annoying clothes Evan insisted on wearing.

"Are you going to get moving or are you going to lie there all day staring at me?" asked Evan, turning to look at John, "I mean I do like it when you look at me but we don't have that much time left here before we need to be back on Atlantis, right?"

"We're supposed to get back around noon," noted John playing with the sheets on the bed.

"Stop lazing around John, I'm hungry and if I'm hungry then I know you're hungry," said Evan.

John let himself be pulled off the bed by Evan, dressing in a pair of BDUs and one of his black t-shirts. Of course, it did not go that fast or that effortlessly, in between getting up from the bed and getting all his clothes in place, there were a lot of kisses and groping going on. In fact there was so much of it that it took all of their willpower not to just fall straight back into the bed.

Giving Evan's ass a playful slap, John made a dash for the door and the stairs, closely followed by Evan. Just as John was taking the last step down the stairs he felt a hand glide over his ass. He actually had to steel himself not to make yelp or make a sound when Evan pinched his ass hard.

"Payback's a bitch," whispered Evan as he slunk past John.

**Stargate: Atlantis**

"I must admit that I am sad to see them go already."

"Well Aeron, you are not the only one."

Aeron and Tharan stood by the Stargate, they had made sure that Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne got back to Atlantis and to see them off. It was about two minutes past noon and neither of the two elderly men were in any hurry.

"I am glad they accepted the invitation," said Tharan.

"Me too, they really had interesting characters, if we are to go by Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne then we should have no problems dealing with the people on  
Atlantis," said Aeron.

"Aeron…" groaned Tharan.

"What? I did not do anything, except for observing, and was it not sweet watching them," said Aeron wistfully smiling at Tharan, "ah young love…"

"Why am I even surprised? But well you are right, both the colonel and the major have quite the characters, very noble men. They are those kinds of men we need to fight this war against the wraith," said Tharan.

They stood quietly by the Stargate for a moment, just looking at it. It was an amazing thing, and to think that there was hundreds of these gates throughout at least two different galaxies. Hand in hand Aeron and Tharan made their way back to the village; there was people to see and things to be done.

**Stargate: Atlantis**

"Welcome back Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne."

John and Evan were greeted by Weir when they stepped through the gate. Not that she was the only one, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Zelenka and Carson was there too, to greet them.

"How cute, missed us?" teased John.

"No we didn't miss you Sheppard," said Rodney.

They certainly did not waste any time when it came to squabbling not that anyone really cared, it would be odder if John and Rodney did not squabble.

"So how was it there?"

"Ah the big question, you really could not hold yourself longer than this?"

"Cut the crap, we've all been dying to hear how it was," snapped Rodney.

John and Evan grinned at each other, before they answered.

"Well?"

"Well Rodney to be honest with you, it was better…," started John.

"…than a roman bath," finished Evan.

There was nothing in the world that could make them want to change what happened that weekend, especially when they watched the others jealous faces, muttering about how they too could do with a vacation. Just because John and Evan were the ones making sure everyone else were floating did not mean the rest of them did nothing.

Smiling happily, both John and Evan were glad to be back home, though it was nice getting away for a few days, it was always nice coming home.

**-The End-**

* * *

**So that was the last chapter of this short and somewhat fluffy fanfic :)  
Please review and tell me what you thought of the story!**


End file.
